When Alternate East Bursts In On West
by minaminoaurora
Summary: Scorpion thought she got a great spell from Tong Fo to rule China, she thought wrong as she and many other villains from her world get magically transported to a weird to them city. Oogway brings Shifu and the others their to pursue them, but they are vastly out numbered even with the penguins, Master Splinter & the wonder that is Silver Lightning. Can the city be saved? SL fic #2
***When Alternate East Bursts In On West***

While The Valley Of Peace was enjoying an actual peaceful day its enemies were gathered in one place just outside its boarders: Tib Yu Tie, Junjie and his minions, Fung and his gang of crocs, Hun Dune, Fenghuang, Tao-tie, (for once not dragging his son along) The three giant pigs and Scorpion, who was the one who called this meeting. For she said she had a spell that if done right would have them rule over China. They would then split it up evenly among themselves. She had gotten it from Tong Fo who had told her that he was leaving China. He said he was tired of it and that he wouldn't need the spell after some very long consideration. She had each of them bring an ingredient that she said the spell needed, those who didn't were not allowed to be in on the plan.

"So dose everyone have what I asked them to bring?" asked Scorpion sounding cheerful. She was standing in front of a large bubbling something that didn't give off a smell but a dangerous looking vapor. Everyone present then held up their ingredient.

"So how does this work exactly?" asked Fung slightly timid towards the huge lady scorpion.

"Thats none of your concern dear. I have this all under control." she answered in a almost creepy type pleasant tone. The others suspected that she, like the rest of them, had very little tolerance for that particular gang of crocs.

Fung nodded in reply then handed her his share when she signaled him to. The others then followed suit in the order signaled at the correct times as there was some stirring and waiting involved. It was nearly sunset when the last item met its potion fate.

"Enough waiting. Do it now!" said Tib Yu Tie in his weird calm then yelling style of talking.

"Must you yell every time you talk?!" said Fenghuang irritated. "You rush magic you get rotten spells. Besides I am sure its almost done by now, right?"

Scorpion smiled: "Oh yes, its done. All that needs to be done now is the ritual." She asked Fenghuang to draw out what was needed to be drawn on the ground as she could just use her talons and thus get it done much faster. Fenghuang did as requested without protest seeing her point and just wanting to get this over with like the rest of them. They all stood inside the drawing when it was done and Scorpion began to recite the spell. It was a dialect of Chinese that only she it seemed was familiar with. Though in her excitement she read it very fast and suddenly seemed surprised by what it said, not to mention very displeased, for she exclaimed: "Wait no! This isn't what Tong Fo said it would do!" Though she was much to late to stop it for the ritual drawing reacted to the spell and did its work. The group and the potion they made suddenly disappeared to parts the concealed Tong Fo neither knew nor cared to.

"Ha!" said the very triumphant Cus Cus. "I have gotten rid of all of my competition all at once! Now I alone will take not only the entirety of Chinas underworld but The Valley Of Peace for myself!"

"Oh you think so?" said a voice from behind him.

Tong Fo turned then got hit to the ground by a croc tail with a small maces head at the end. It only grazed him enough to knock him down long enough for its owner, one Master Croc, to get a hold and restrain his would be opponent.

"Where did that spell send them?!" Croc shouted

"I have no idea and I don't want one. Hey as far as I am concerned I did all of you do-gooders a favor!" answered Tong Fo with a defiant look on his face.

"Us perhaps but not to those that live where they ended up." said Croc with a slight growl in his voice.

"Wait how did you get passed my men to get me?!" Tong Fo then asked.

"One of them was a friend of mine and told me and some friends that you would be here." Croc turned when he heard the aforementioned coming. "Oh and here they are now!"

"Grr! That insufferable panda and his five cohorts!" spat Tong Fo even more angered.

"Its nice to see you too you bug-eyed little evildoer! Heh heh!" said Po being cocky.

"You spent the whole run up here working on that didn't you?" asked Crane somewhat flatly.

"OK maybe its not my best victory taunt, but hey at least I came up with something." said Po with a grin. The Furious Five all rolled their eyes or shook their heads, though Monkey and Croc were amused.

"So is there anything that needs doing here Master?" asked Tigress

"No, lets get back to Jade Palace and throw this guy into the dungeon there after seeing if we can get more answers out of him. Then tomorrow morning he will be off to prison." Croc answered "While we undo what just happened which I will tell you about when we are in front of Shifu."

"Yeah, to bad your visit was cut short by a mission." said Monkey as they turned to head back to where Tong Fos out cold men were tied. They dragged them back to the palace with them and like there boss put them in the dungeon. It was after this that they went to report what happened to Master Shifu in the Training Hall where he was usually practicing at this time of day. Instead they got a very big surprise: Shifu had been flipping from the hanging spiked rings then swinging through the next one when he stopped in his tracks, so to speak, landing on the sand with a skid as suddenly Master Oogway was suddenly practicality right in front of him. The Five and Po glanced at each other nervous, oddly their penguin friends sprung to all minds who knew them. Croc rubbed his eyes to make sure he was seeing who he thought he was seeing, he like many knew that Oogway was no longer of the living world.

"Yes Croc, its me. You haven't lost your mind." said Oogway looking just slightly amused.

"What has happened Master?" Shifu asked him looking worried.

"I think we should let Croc tell us what has happened before I divulge what I know." Oogway replied calmly though there was a slightly nervous ting in his voice.

Shifu turned to hear what his colleague had to say, which is what he witnessed along with Tong Fo as he had been sneaking up on him at the time then got side tracked by the spell casting and had watched. After Croc said all that was needed to be said Shifu thanked him then turned to Oogway and asked: "So I assume you know where they were sent?"

"Yes I do and shall will some flightless feathered friends of ours." replied Oogway

"With all due respect Master you can not be serious!" said Shifu his ear suddenly twitching.

Oogway grinned at him as he suddenly started turning into a very large cloud of pink petals.

"Why do I suddenly have the strong urge to run?" thought everyone else at the same time.

It was Hobby Day Morning in The Team Skipper HQ. Private was gearing up for a nice long marathon of The Luna-corns, Rico was spending time with Miss Perky, Skipper was building The Titanic in a bottle while Kowalski was doing a research project of some kind involving scorpion venom being mixed with other things and the effects there of. Even Skipper liked the sound of that for use on their enemies. Kowalskis had rolled his eyes playfully when he mentioned that. Skipper had just shrugged grinning at him with his wings on his hips.

When Privates marathon was just about ready to start he turned to the others with an observation: "Athenas late, she was supposed to be hear and read us some of her stuff as writing is her hobby."

"Yeah thats weird, she was so excited when I told her about Hobby Day." said Skipper putting down his tweezers then rubbing his chin with his wing.

"I'm sure its nothing to worry about." said Kowalski

"No, its definitely something!" said Private as a Chuck Charles all channel interrupting newscast suddenly came on just as The Luna-corns opening theme music started.

In a way Skipper was glad as he wasn't much a fan of the TV moon horses, but he also was pretty sure that they were not going to get to have their much loved Hobby Day: "This is Chuck Charles in Time Square where it is being rampaged by very human like animals.-" In the wreckage behind them they saw a very large rhino charge and smash an abandoned car with his hands. What held their attention was the fact that he was One: comfortably running on his hind legs and Two: he was wearing green plate armor. "-These strange animals are from at this moment parts unknown.-" Then it happened again, another huge animal, this time a bull in red, ran behind the famed anchorman, destroying anything in his path with his horns.

This second one they recognized: "Tib Yu Tie!"

"-There have been several sightings of other animals besides the ones that I can hear running behind me, these include but are not limited to, a warthog, a giant black and white owl and a fox accompanied by snow leopards. Oddly all of the sighted animals are wearing ye oldie Chinese style clothing. Also there have been reports of a great many people acting very zombie like. Thus people are urged to stay in their homes-" Chuck Charles was then plowed into as was his cameraman. This resulted in a broken camera and a cut transmission. The penguins then just stared at the static filled screen, completely stunned.

"Uh Kowalski? Question: Where is that invention that enabled travel to Pos world?" asked Skipper

"In my lab I did maintenance on it just this morning, though I didn't activate it." answered Kowalskis after a self induced face slap back to attention.

"What do we do Skipper?" asked Private plainly nervous.

"We protect our city Young Private, we protect our city!" said Skipper "Men suit up and meet me topside five minutes ago!"

Five minutes later Skipper and his boys were all topside suited up like they were ready for war. The zoo had long since been put on lock down but the keepers were busy with a distraction instigated by the penguins and executed by the apes at the moment. Skipper was just about the pace back and forth in front of his lined up at attention men and give them a pre-battle pep-talk when suddenly the lot of them were squished under quite a few friends of theirs: Po, The Five, Master Shifu and Master Croc, whom they had only heard about. All of them now covered in pink petals. All of what they had on their person was now broken.

"So you have noticed that our bad guys are in your world?" asked Po

"Yeah we have. We just don't get the how." answered Skipper

"I'll handle that!" said Croc Which he did after they all got untangled from each other and he introduced himself. When they all heard wings Shifu and the others snapped around thinking it was Fenghuang coming to attack them, but they were wrong.

"Wait its OK thats a friend!" shouted Kowalski as the mysterious person known only as Silver Lightning landed, perfectly balanced on the perimeter fence to the penguins home.

"It is crazy out there. I could use some major help! Besides you guys and the turtles, have any? Oh you do!" said Silver Lightning

Skipper blinked rapidly: "Well so much for the living gargoyle theory."

"I didn't know you watched old TV shows from the 90s. Yeah they only do their thing at night."

"How do you know about the turtles?" asked Private

"I met them as we do the same thing."

"I forgot that you saw me fight that night I was on that date with my girl friend." said Kowalski grinning.

"So who is this?" asked Tigress

"We only know this person as Silver Lightning. He/she helped Kowalski out not to long ago. They are still happily together I might add." answered Skipper

"Oh good, glad to hear that." Silver Lightning then said.

"Its a female." said Croc mater of factly. "Silver Lightning I mean."

"How do you know?" asked Monkey

"They way she moves, not to sound weird or disrespectful. She moves in a way that is very similar to the way lady crocs in our world move. But I dare say shes more dragon like if anything."

"Seeing as I have a fondness for dragons I will take that as a complement." she said inclining her head to Master Croc. "But shall we move on to more important matters now?" Everyone agreed with this question and nodded.

"Report!" Skipper then barked.

Silver Lightning tilted her head a moment then spoke: "Well, I was down by the docks when I saw this group of crocs robbing people. They were very much like the croc here, only well bad. They were not the sharpest swords on the rack so I was able to handle them though one of the blighters bite my tail!" She then displayed her silvery tail which was marred with puncture wounds and broken in two places. A few of the listeners flinched, mostly those with tails themselves. Tigress didn't, but she did look slightly angry now.

"Owie!" said Rico

"Very much in fact." nodded Silver Lightning "He laughed, the leader, saying that his other friends would help them so I threw them into one of those huge steel shipping containers. They were tied for safety." When asked by Shifu who these other friends were she recited the names off all the enemies that had come though, as Fung had told her their names when she acted scary toward him. "Hearing so many names I flew over head figuring it was more crocs like them I was wrong. I tried to help as best I could. Getting many people to safety, fighting this weird warthog but then after I beat him I got chased away by this weird poetry spewing rhino and a huge crowd of people that were acting like zombies. Then I came here looking for some back up."

"Why not go to the turtles first as you said you knew them?" asked Private

"Well you guys were closer. I was planning on going to them next as I was also hoping you knew where their lair was." Silver Lightning answered

"That we do Winged Mistress, but how come you don't?" said Skipper

"Winged Mistress?" asked Silver Lightning

"Code name, your welcome." said Skipper grinning.

"Oh, I like it."

"If I didn't know any better I'd say Skipper was trying to flirt with her." thought Kowalski fighting the urge to grin not unlike the other two penguins and Po.

"I don't know where their lair is because Ralph doesn't trust me enough to show me unless theres an emergency." Silver Lightning then said obviously rolling her eyes under her helmet like voice changing mask.

"If they are fighters like you we will probably meet them in the city. Lets go!" said Viper

"Yes lets move out team!" shouted Skipper his wing going into the air. A few of the visitors gave him a look to which he responded: "What? Your on my turf at the moment. When we are on your turf we do as you say." The two masters grinned at that, amused.

"He dose have a point." said Shifu grinning.

The others nodded in an understanding and amused way, while three of the penguins giggled.

"One more question, how did you guys get here?" asked Private

"Oogway." said Mantis holding up a pink petal.

"Should have known." said Private looking amused. The group then went into the city, heading for Time Square as that was the last place two of the enemies were last known to be. They were there but they were moving oddly when they were located. Also no one else seemed to be around but them.

"OK, even I can tell that this is a trap!" said Po

"Quite astute of you Panda!" The group spun around to see a huge lady owl perched on top of a street light. She had a look of cocky superiority on her face.

"Fenghuang!" shouted Shifu sounding angry.

"Indeed, everyone: attack!"

Suddenly the group was surrounded by a great many humans that acted very zombie like, but it wasn't just humans, The Ninja Turtles were also in the crowd with some of the visitors enemies. A battle ensued where the ones being attacked were not only out numbered to the point of ridiculousness but they also didn't want to hurt most of their attackers as they were controlled humans and in the case of the turtles, friends.

Croc growled before he shouted at Fenghuang: "That potion that Scorpion made had nothing to do with the spell! It was that mind control elixir I heard about wasn't it?"

"Ah for once a smart croc! Yes she and I were never going to share the results of that spell, we were going to double cross and control them like we are doing now! Thanks to some handy blow darts and throwing weapons form those weird green things over there we were also able to get many of the citizens of this city as well." She then pointed at The Ninja Turtles.

"Well that just about tears it!" They heard Nigel suddenly shout before he dove onto Fenghuangs face.

"Where did he come from?!" yelled Silver Lightning being held by two people that the penguins knew to be their other human friends Rory and Tony.

"I hope Athena isn't in this crowed too!" all who knew her thought before they saw that with their commander distracted the controlled seemed to loose most of their focus.

"Quickly! We should go underground where we can be safe and regroup!" Private shouted pointing at a nearby manhole cover.

"I agree!" said Croc getting Silver Lightning free as gently as he could then pulling her with him. They all then made for the sewer. Once inside and the entryway sealed they were about to run down the tunnel.

"Wait what about that other penguin, the one who came out of nowhere?!" said Silver Lightning

"You mean Nigel isn't right behind us?!" asked Po

"Uncle Nigel?!" gasped Private looking up at the manhole covers underside.

"Blast! They must have grabbed him! But hes a crafty super spy I am sure he made it out and he will pop out of nowhere again later don't worry." said Skipper patting Private on the shoulder. Though he like many of the gathered wanted to go topside and get the missing one they knew that would lead to their own capture. The younger penguin nodded, knowing that this wasn't over.

Then they all went down the tunnel, heading for the turtles lair as that was the closest and safest place. When they got there they found that it was completely wrecked, all the throwing weapons were gone and Master Splinter was laying on the floor just waking up from being knocked out. Silver Lightning half flew half ran to him getting there first: "Are you OK?!"

"I am fine, no permanent damage." Splinter replied "Are you the one my sons call Silver Lightning?"

She blinked in surprise: "They didn't tell me you were a very large rat, but yeah. I'm here with the penguins and some other friends who can fight."

Everyone whom he didn't know introduced themselves and Croc went over the story again for Splinter who then told them what had happened in the lair. Which was where the visitors enemies had first arrived in the wee hours and attacked the ones living there. Scorpion had stung the four turtles with her mind control elixir laced stinger and they had turned on Splinter. She also tried to get Splinter himself when she saw how strong he was, but she had only soaked a small patch of his robe with her tail before Tib Yu Tie and Hun Dune had knocked him out. Still thinking she had stung him she left him behind thinking he would join them later. They all then left taking the throwing weapons, blow darts and the turtles with them.

"Wait so a component of this elixir of is her own venom?" asked Kowalski suddenly.

"I believe so." answered Splinter

"This is perfect! I have been testing with things like this recently." said Kowalski "I may be able to come up with a cure for it if I can barrow Donnies lab and well your robe seeing as it has a sample on it."

"You may as I do have another one. Wait here a moment." Splinter replied with a small grin at Kowalski slight awkwardness over needing his robe. He then left for his room to change.

"But how will the cure be administered to the victims?" asked Crane

"Oh good question. Theres to many to hit with things like blow darts as others would spot us after a few shots if we were to make new blow guns." said Viper

Rico then jumped up and down and pointed at Crane and Silver Lightning, then pantomimed flying and dropping bombs on zombies. When they all finely understood what he meant they liked that idea.

"Good thinking Rico." said Tigress

"Kowalski can you make enough for that?" asked Croc

"Well I am going to try." he answered as Splinter gave him the robe with the sample on it. He then ran into the lab and shut the door behind him.

Nigel was tied to a table, very roughed up, but with a defiant look on his face. Scorpion was next to him while her partner in crime was trying to get one of their zombie like slaves to get a camera working so they could make the announcement of their take over. They of course didn't know how to work such a device but they had seen one operating when they came into the news studio and asked the anchors what they did before stinging them.

"Where are Shifu and the others?" Scorpion asked him for what seemed like the millionth time along with many other questions he refused to answer.

"I have been your honored guest for the passed six hours. How could I possibly know?" Nigel sarcastically asked back smirking. "Its also a big city so they could be anywhere and even if I did know I wouldn't tell you so why not just sting me with that tail of yours and get it over with!" Scorpion pinched him hard like she had been doing to him steadily. He held in yet another painful shout, something that was getting very hard to do now.

"Oh dear thats easy, its because you asked." she answered in an annoyingly sweet voice.

Nigel glared at her for it: "You know that you not going to keep this city to much longer correct? My nephews team alone has handled ones worse then you by themselves and so has The Five, Po and the two Masters."

"Well, that theory is going to be tested isn't it?" Fenghuang said grinning.

"I was referring to you as well Lass." Nigel replied with some fire in his voice.

"Hmph!" Fenghuang replied turning back to what she had been doing. Which was finely successful!

Kowalski had just burst out of Donatellos lab with a triumphant look on his face when the TV, which was just now back where it was and plugged back in. For a moment it displayed colored bars but then it displayed Scorpion, Fenghuang and Nigel who didn't look to good. He was now bound by his legs and wings with his beak tied shut. He still had a defiant look on his face so the ones watching knew he hadn't been beaten.

"Well thats a buzz kill." said Kowalski when he saw the gloating face of the enemy on TV.

"Greeting to the citizens of this great city!" said both Scorpion and Fenghuang. "We just wanted to let you know that we have taken over and that if you are caught doing something we don't like you will be very very badly punished." Scorpion went on in that annoyingly pleasant way of hers.

"Now to the ones who run with this one, -(nudges Nigel hard, he grunts)- if you try anything that you deem clever he will die!" Fenghuang said with a look of dark glee on her face. Nigel merely rolled his eyes, obviously finding the threat a cliche one, which amused all those in the turtles lair.

"Yup thats our Spy Guy!" said Skipper grinning.

"So hes always kind of like that with the appearing out of nowhere and such?" asked Silver Lightning

"Yeah pretty much. Our friend Athena along with most of us have taken to saying "How dose he bloody do that?" when ever he shows up or dose something that one would think he wouldn't be able to or expect." explained Skipper grinning.

"When we ask him that directly he just grins at us." said Kowalski with a laugh.

"But hes very nice and a bit like Skipper, if a bit quirky. We will let you find out how on your own." said Private

"Why?" asked Silver Lightning tilting her head.

"More fun that way." said Rico grinning.

Silver Lightning laughed at that: "Well anyway at least we know where they are now."

"But the plan? What do we do?" asked Po

"We keep the plan as is, but we do it at night." said Silver Lightning

"How will that help? Both of them can see in the dark." said Kowalski

"Well they will be more tired from being awake all day doing all their badness." said Po Some gave him a look for that.

"Yeah, well thats true, but we got an advantage. I fly this city, the owl doesn't. Crane will just have to follow me close. We do the antidote dropping as a distraction. The owl will be sent to catch us. Then you guys with some smaller antidote bombs of your own sneak in and take down the scorpion." said Silver Lightning

"But what if they go and kill Uncle Nigel?" asked Private "He looked like they had been hurting him somehow."

"Well uh I didn't say it wasn't a gamble." she replied looking down.

"I have it, you and Crane do as you said, after some of us go in acting like we have been stung by others because I saw some of them holding blowguns. We trigger them to shoot at us with them, but we don't get hit. You blow them away before we get hit. This way both of them are distracted. Then the rest of us use stealth to get in and together we save Nigel and defeat Scorpion." said Croc after taking a moment to think.

"Oh I like the revised plan!" said Private clapping.

"Your not the one only I must say." said Silver Lightning perking up.

Croc grinned at them and patted Private who grinned up at him.

"Course we will have to make sure they see our assumed darting." said Shifu

"My uncle would have a hidden communication device on him. Seeing as you guys and they are unfamiliar with such things they wouldn't know to search him." said Private He then began talking more to his own team. "He told me that he had gotten one of those real small ones that goes inside ones ear mailed from his HQ in London. He showed it to me not long ago. Most likely he had it on him as hes like a little kid when is comes to things like that. Its one of his quirks. I learned that from when I was staying with him. We use it to tell him to get them to chase him to the security room they see some of us get fake darted poof they are distracted so the others can get in with stealth as we know where the cameras blind spot are having kinda snuck in there before and there we go."

"Then a few minutes later the flyers do their part of the plan." said Splinter "Though no plan survives an encounter with the enemy."

"Not completely perhaps, but its better to go into battle with something rather then nothing, with all respect Master Splinter." said Tigress

"I can see the logic in that." Splinter replied

Tigress gave him an incline of her head then turned to Silver Lightning: "You will need to take the evil owl down though, you do know that don't you? Shes more then likely going to have some mind control elixir laced weapons with her."

Silver Lightning nodded.

Tigress grinned slightly at her.

"Then its settled. -(turns)- So dose this antidote of yours have any side effects we should know about Kowalski?" asked Skipper

"It acts like a very strong sedative. So we have to be very careful with it." said Kowalski sounding a bit nervous.

"Why?" asked Viper

"As you know, birds and those with scales like you Croc and possibly our silver friend over there are very sensitive to strong sedatives. The turtles may be as well though seeing as they are part human I am not as worried for them. Because of that if any of the other aforementioned gets hit with the mind control elixir we may have to let it run its course." Kowalski answered The ones that didn't know the turtles stared at him like he had grown an extra head right before their eyes: "Splinter can tell you while we are waiting around for night fall. If he is alright with it of course. I have to make more antidote."

"I do not mind telling them." he said grinning.

"But Classified of The North Wind darted us and we were OK." said Private

"Yes, but it was only just strong enough to knock out. Not super strong like this is. He was being careful with his choice of sedative. As was I for our own sleeping gas bombs." Kowalski replied

It was 2010 hours (9:10 pm) and Nigel was tied down to the table again, he had been ever since just after the two villains had made their announcement. They were now over at the anchors desk somewhat bickering about new laws or something similar. They had made the mistake of paying the penguins spy little mind after a while as he had gotten a second wind and had been slowly and carefully working on his lashings to free himself. When they did check on him he pretended to be out cold. He grinned slightly when he had gotten one of his wings free. Then nearly blew it as he suddenly heard Kowalski voice in his ear having to hold in a squawk like sound while jumping in surprise as he quickly unbound his beak: "Nigel? Its Kowalski. Do you read me?"

He'd forgotten about the communication device he had. After slowly getting the speaking part out of his feathers he whispered a response: "Yes Kowalski I read you. I am guessing you have a plan?"

"Yeah, though it was almost a bit inconvenienced as this was a hard device to tap." said Kowalski from the building across the street with a mess of equipment from Donatellos lab.

Nigel grinned: "That would be The Penguin MI6 tech boys handy work. So whats the plan lad?"

"Divide and conquer." replied Kowalski grinning. "Can you get -(British accent)- The Lasses Of Evil -(normal voice)- to follow you to the security office?"

"A simple task, that." Nigel replied grinning. "Theres even a little window in there so I can signal you by using it to get out of here. To then back you up right after."

"Thats perfect!" Kowalski then gave him a quick overview of the plan.

Fenghuang looked up when she suddenly heard struggling and saw their small guest free his foot before he bolted: "Scorpion! Hes escaping!" Just as he hoped they chased him. He kept running until Fenghuang was just about on him before shifting into a belly slide, her over confidence causing her to misjudge his speed. Then he darted into the room he needed and got to the window as they saw whet they assumed was most of their enemies from their world getting darted with the elixir laced blow darts.

"Ha! They didn't think that we would be clever enough to have armed our slaves!" Fenghuang said triumphantly.

For added realism Nigel yelled "No! Not them too!" But then thought he'd pushed it a bit to far as they remembered he was still there and weren't very far away from him. "Uh oh!" He then broke for the open window with Scorpion on his tail. The Penguins and Splinter, who were now sneaking in, saw him trip on the outside ledge and was just about to get stung when Silver Lightning broke with the plan and saved him. Though she did drop some antidote bombs on the way. The Antidote being in a very fine powder form.

"My Penguin! You cant have him!" Silver Lightning shouted.

Hearing this caused all the penguins to pause and look up for a second time.

"Fenghuang!" shouted Scorpion

"With pleasure!" said the owl who then threw a needle like weapon (Skipper recoiled in fear) that was nearly completely covered in their elixir. It hit her in the scales on her shoulder and stuck in but was plainly not far enough that the substance on it would effect her.

"Yeah, no. I have thinker skin then most!" Silver Lightning mocked before Crane flew passed also dropping some antidote bombs on the hoards below.

Fenghuang then got angry and flew out the window at them. They of course took off with Silver Lightning saying to Crane: "Stay close to me!"

An annoyed Scorpion then crawled back into the building to meet Shifu and the others in the lobby. Which they had reached before the dropping of the, to her, unknown substance that had rendered those it hit out cold after they coughed on it.

"Greetings newest slaves, do follow me!" she told them in her most pleasant voice. She then led them back up to where she and her owl compatriot resided before Nigel had run off.

Silver Lighting flew with Nigel in one arm, her load of antidote bombs and Crane right behind her who asked: "How do you know where we are going to drop these bombs?"

"I have a special heat device in my mask. When I find a big heat source that is from a living thing I drop the bombs!" she answered They had weaved though buildings and dropped many bombs all the while fending off their pursuer. This was done by trying to make her crash which had nearly worked more then once, but she was still there.

"And what do we do about the giant Kung Fu owl thats chasing us?" asked Nigel

"Still working on that!" both she and Crane replied as Fenghuang suddenly attacked them from below. They both crashed on top of a building that was right above the last hoard of people that needed to be cured. Silver Lightning threw her pay load over the side before Fenghuang was on her as they both heard her wing pop loudly as it dislocated. Yelling in pain she tossed Nigel over too, but not nearly as hard. He landed safely thanks to his training, on the fire escape she knew to be there.

"What are you anyway? Some kind of demon perhaps?" Fenghuang asked getting very close to her face while using her great talons to hold her prey still.

"Like I would tell you?!" Silver Lightning said defiantly.

"I'll just have to make you tell me." Fenghuang said looking at her arm. The needle like weapon she had tagged her with was still there, she slammed this into her arm with her wing then gave what was going to be a triumphant laugh had she not had a very angry penguin spy suddenly attach himself to her face for the second time! She struggled back releasing the now seizing other female trying to dislodge Nigel.

Not being successful she was completely blindsided when she suddenly heard Crane shout: "Nigel move and hold your breath!" Nigel did as told so fast that Fenghuang couldn't react in time to get out of the way as Crane hit her right in the face with an antidote bomb. She coughed several times before passing out. Crane then quickly dropped the rest of what he had on the ones who needed it before going to Silver Lightning who seemed to be loosing her mind because of then mind control elixir. Crane was confused until Nigel told him what happened.

"But why is it effecting her like that?" Crane asked as he watched Silver Lighting raise and start to growl at them in a very aggressive way.

"Perhaps shes part dragon?" said Nigel sounding nervous.

"This is excellent! With you on my side I can take this city for my own!" said Scorpion pacing in front of Po, Shifu, Croc and four of The Five. "You combined with these great fighters shall be the start of my Elite Guard!" She gestured with one of her pincers at a shadowy area of the studio. A fully equipped very large SWAT Team with Leonardo and his brothers walked out so they could be seen.

She of course didn't notice the glares she was receiving from the even darker part of the studio, or rather above it, as Team Skipper and Master Splinter emerged from a large vent. All four penguins had an antidote bomb on them while Splinter had started several, but had lost most on some of the lower floors to people who nearly blew their cover, there was just so many. He had one very large one left. This one he saved for when they got there. They slowly got into postilion waiting on a disused cat walk for the right time.

"Of course I am only going to keep the most elite warriors for this so that some day young ones will dream of being a part of it! How will this be done you maybe wondering?" Scorpion grinned "All of you: Battle Stance!" All of the fighters before her assumed thus at the same time.

She then lifted one of her pincers and was about to shout 'Fight!' when Shifu suddenly yelled: "Masks!" and the group put on specially made for them gas masks complements of Kowalski. Then those up above dropped their payload as Scorpion ran for the nearest high vent not wanting to be rendered unconscious by what was falling. The droppers then put on their own masks and jumped down to make sure that all the hostiles including those who flooded the room from the shouting were down and that the turtles were alright.

Splinter did some kind of healing thing on them and though they were still out of it he assured them that they would be fine: "Now lets get-" Scorpion then jumped on his face and tried to sting him. Shifu grabbed her tail and threw her across the room. She flipped before landing then took off again.

"That tears it! Get her!" Skipper yelled now very angry. They perused her to the roof where she plainly expected her owl partner to be.

"Well this is a bit awkward." she said finding no one.

The large mixed team grinned as they moved in on her then paused seeing something odd flying towards the building. Before they could figure out what it was it crashed into Scorpion then fell down. It was Crane now very tired carrying both Nigel and Fenghuang. Scorpion slid across the roof stopping at Splinters feet and immediately tried to sting him. He quickly sprayed her in the face with something.

She got up and screamed with her pincers over her face, giving Skipper enough time to jump on her back and knock her out: "Good thing you had that mase, that was a close one!"

"Actually its bug spray." said Splinter "I guess I grabbed the wrong thing on the way out of the lair." He showed them the can, but didn't look to sad about it.

"In the words of Mikey: 'Whoa dude! Now thats all kinds of wrong!'" said Skipper though he was grinning.

Splinter chuckled at him.

"Master Splinter can you come here for a moment?" Viper suddenly called. He and the others went over to see Fenghuang out cold laying on top of Crane. They got her off as he told them what happened. Splinter did his healing trick on the owl like he did on the turtles with the same results though she was weaker them them at the moment.

"Well where is The Winged Mistress now?" asked Skipper

They suddenly heard a screech and looked up only having to dodge in all directions as she dove down on them from the air. She took a swipe at Splinter first with her sharp if small hands, he grabbed her wrist after dodging and flipped her on to her back. He was going to try to restrain her until the elixir wore off, but she twisted and kicked him away. She got back on her feet an tried to attack Shifu and the others. They either dodged or became defensive, but carefully as they didn't want to hurt her. When she knocked Po down by tackling him Croc tackled her. They rolled back into standing and grappled for a time. She matched him in strength much to everyone shock.

Out of nowhere she swung at his face with her tail which caused him to jump away then swing back with his own tail in reflex. She was hit in the head but mostly protected by her very hard though now very damaged mask. Silver Lightning landed on all fours right in front of the penguins. Skipper got protective forcing them all to stand behind him with his wings spread, then Nigel stepped in front of him doing the same. They got hissed at, then expected to get ripped apart as one of her very sharp hands went up very fast as she was about to attack, but she hesitated and just stayed like that for a moment staring at them. A heartbeat later they heard the sound of a dart gun go off and she fell over with one in her back, with Agent Classified standing in a North Wind plane with an open air lock behind her holding said dart gun. Though this one was a bit different then the one he'd used on the penguins.

The others looked like they were ready to attack him and his team so Skipper shouted: "Its OK he a friend of ours." They all calmed. Classified grinned and holstered his dart gun with a fancy twirl.

"Not to worry about the stuffed I used. Its specially made for her. She is highly sensitive to things. As you saw some things make her loose her mind while others make her sick." said Classified as he walked over and picked Silver Lightning up in the marriage style.

"So shes one of yours then?" asked Private

"Sort of, its a bit complicated." answered the wolf with a weird expression.

"And I bet like your name its classified top secret?" asked Skipper with his wings on his hips.

"Yes and no." Classified replied

"What dose that mean?" asked Splinter after he introduced himself.

"Well its not classified as I am allowed to tell those I trust out side The North Wind, yet it is because I promised our mutual friend here -(lifts Silver Lightning a little)- that I wouldn't unless I had no other choice." Classified said Everyone understood that.

"So if you have been stationed nearby how come you never came to visit us, or helped us today!" said Private getting annoyed.

"As to visiting we wanted to but we have been very busy lately but we did help by evacuating people. Thats why only a small portion of the city was drugged. Though that was still a lot of people." said Eva

"Oh that makes sense." said Private

The other team grinned then blinked when the saw Oogway floating behind Shifu and his students: "Uh!" Classified signaled he was there with his head.

"Oh our rides here! You guys aren't going to need any help with the city?" said Po

"Nah thats the humans job. If we helped it would blow our cover. Animals such as us aren't as normal in our world." said Skipper

They grinned and all the visitors there were gone in a whirl of pink petals, that traveled though the city until all the others were taken too.

"Well one doesn't see that every day!" said Classified

"I am going to wake my sons so we can go home before sun up." said Splinter who then threw a smoke bomb and was gone.

"That was cool!" said Short Fuse

"Yeah, hes a ninja." said Kowalski grinning.

Classified grinned: "You have very interesting friends and we have to go now I am afraid."

"Awe." said Private

"Well don't be a stranger alright?" said Nigel

"I thought that was you, just needed you talk to know for sure." said Corporal

Skipper: "Really?"

Nigel laughed: "What you think that your the only penguin agents who have met them?"

They all rolled their eyes at him he grinned.

Classified laughed: "Well we might meet up agin soon anyway, not to worry. And if we can visit in-between that would be even better." As he spoke he went to the plane and jumped in.

"Wait what dose that even mean?!" shouted Skipper but to late the air lock closed and he couldn't tell if he was heard or not as the plane flew off.

"Well that was kinda cryptic wasn't it?" said Nigel

"Yup!" said Rico.

"Well I guess theres nothing to it but to head for home." said Private

"Sounds good to me." said Kowalski Which is what they all did.

The next day Athena came to the penguins HQ looking a little tired.

"Hey Lady Soldier are you OK?" asked Skipper

"Huh, oh yeah." she replied with a yawn. "Had this family thing I had forgotten about over in Jersey yesterday. I ended up being voluntary-told to watch everyones kids and they managed to tired me out. Though I managed to out last them. So, sorry I missed Hobby Day yesterday."

"Voluntary-told?" asked Kowalski

"Oh thats when someone says that you volunteered for something when you didn't and they leave you with what ever job it is. Even when you know nothing about it." answered Athena this time holding in a yawn.

"So they pretty much just dumped the kids and ditched you." said Nigel

"Pretty much yeah. So what did you guys do yesterday."

"We had one heck of a mission-" Skipper blinked suddenly noticing a bandage on Athenas arm. "What happened to your arm?"

"Huh? Oh that its not to bad so don't worry, but one on the little ones decided to play ninja with a real knife and the little blighter cut me before I got it off him. Its very minor though like I said." said Athena looking a bit annoyed as she looked at the dressed injury. "Anyway, what to hear some of my writings? Or do you have things to do?"

"After yesterday, we would be glad to hear some of that and relax right boys?" said Nigel

They all nodded which made Athena grin. She then took her notebook from the backpack they sometimes rode in and began reading.

 ***The End***

 _Authors Note_ _: This was a request from *insert name here*. Sorry it took so long, I had the previous story to do then I couldn't upload on my old profile when I finished that and didn't know what to do and it was a mess. But I got it now and hope it was what you wanted, I did my best. So what did you think of Silver Lightnings second appearance? The Last being in the Story A Lesson In Penguin Dating. Seems the plot has thickened around her a bit huh? Hope you guys like the suspense around her because she may appear again! Dun dun dun! Well feel free to comment, but no being mean!~_

 _Over & Out_


End file.
